Powered devices for use in surgical procedures are known. To permit reuse of the handle assemblies of these powered surgical devices and so that the handle assembly may be used with a variety of end effectors, adapter assemblies and extension assemblies have been developed for selective attachment to the handle assemblies and to a variety of end effectors. Following use, the adapter and/or extension assemblies may be disposed of along with the end effector. In some instances, the adapter assemblies and extension assemblies may be sterilized for reuse.
Many of the existing end effectors for use with many of the existing surgical devices and/or handle assemblies are driven by a linear force. For examples, linear force is typically required to operate end effectors for performing endo-gastrointestinal anastomosis procedures, end-to-end anastomosis procedures, and transverse anastomosis procedures. As such, these end effectors are not compatible with surgical devices and/or handle assemblies that use a rotary motion to deliver power or the like.
In order to make the linear driven end effectors compatible with surgical devices and/or handle assemblies that use a rotary motion to deliver power, adapters and/or adapter assemblies are used to interface between and interconnect the linear driven extension assemblies and/or end effectors with the rotary driven surgical devices and/or handle assemblies.